


Harder than it Looks

by TripCreates



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, IDOLiSH7 Part 4 Spoilers, Zool Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Touma can’t do a cartwheel.~*~Zool Week 2020 Day 1: Behind the Scenes
Relationships: Inumaru Touma & Isumi Haruka & Midou Torao & Natsume Minami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Harder than it Looks

**Author's Note:**

> So......I'm finally back with a new fic!! This is for Day 1 of Zool Week happening on Twitter. Details can be found [here](https://twitter.com/zoolweek). 
> 
> I'm trying to ease myself back into writing so I decided to finish this WIP I started way back last December when the Bang!Bang!Bang! was released. It all started with a little light-heartedness towards Touma and grew into this. 
> 
> Please enjoy! If you like this, let me know!!

The first day of rehearsal arrived for their new promotional video. Touma was ecstatic. He’d looked forward to this ever since they recorded the vocal tracks for it. Not the cold could lower his mood. He could feel Haruka, Torao, and Minami all had a different vibe about them as they entered the studio. With their newfound purpose and commitment, this was a serious moment for them as a group. 

This was their chance to show what ZOOL was capable of and that they were here to win Black or White. 

Well, that lasted for Touma until time to learn a particular choreographed scene. 

“Let’s try that again!” NAOKI said. 

Touma huffed as he pushed himself up off the floor. No matter what he tried, he just couldn’t get it right. He didn’t think he’d struggle with a cartwheel this much. People who did it made it look so easy!

He walked back to the starting and tried again, following the moves how it was shown by choreographer, but it still wouldn’t work. He couldn’t get his body to move the way he needed too.

The result was Touma landing back on the floor again. He glared up at the ceiling. 

“Take a break and we’ll work with Natsume-san,” the choreographer said. 

A chuckle was heard and he was sure it came from Torao. Which was rich coming from him since he struggled earlier too. 

Minami walked over as Touma sat up. He extended his hand out. “Better luck next time, Inumaru-san. You’ll get it...eventually.”

Touma took his hand and stood up. “Thanks, Mina,” he sighed. 

Touma walked over to the side of the room where Torao and Haruka sat, the teen's attention was on his mobile game while the other gazed ahead, and plopped down between them on the bench. He rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head. 

Neither of them had the same kind of trouble he had. Torao, even with struggling, got it while Haruka was flawless. 

“I didn’t think you would have a problem with that one,” Torao said. 

“Oh, is because of all the cartwheels you see me do,” he replied sarcastically. He could feel Torao’s eyes roll. 

“Just figured since you’ve been an idol longer than all of us, you’d know how to," he huffed. 

“I’m surprised, too,” said Haruka. His tone wasn't condescending, but it still stung coming from someone three years his junior.

Touma looked up at him. “Is it ‘pick on Touma day’ or something? Did Kujo-san make you learn how to do it?”

“Of course. I had to be ready to do whatever’s asked for a performance.”

Touma dropped his head again and sighed.  _ What kind of leader am I if I can't perform like the rest of them? _ he thought.

A moment later he felt Torao nudge with his elbow. “Don’t overthink. It’s going to be fine.”

_ Some leader I am,  _ Touma thought. That was the second time now one of them gave him a pep talk. That was his role. 

“Yeah, maybe I can help you practice it later,” Haruka offered.

Make that three. 

“Now I’m the one needing help,” he said defeated. 

“So, only you can help us out when you think we need it? I thought we were in this together?” Haruka said. “Shouldn’t we try to help each other more?”

Touma’s chest tightened. He was so used to trying to be the one others could depend on for anything, he didn’t know what it felt like in reverse. It wasn’t something he felt in NO_MAD, the mutual support, but he did now. 

He sat up and looked to Haruka, who was now looking at him, game ignored. 

“Come on, now. This is how you wanted us to be, right?” Torao asked, crossing his arms against his chest. 

There was no stopping the smile that spread across Touma’s face as he looked to him. It was still an adjustment to get used to the new group dynamic since the trip to Northmeir. 

“Did I miss something?” came Minima’s voice. 

The three of them all turned to him. Minami’s eyebrow was arched in interest as he gazed at him. 

“Just making our  _ leader _ realize we’re here for him,” said Torao. 

Minami nodded. “I see. Didn’t I saw before not exclude me?”

Touma rubbed the back of his neck and said, “Sorry, Mina. We didn’t mean to.”

With a shake of his head, Minami smirked. “It’s okay. You still take everything so seriously, Inumaru-san.”

Laughter broke out around Touma and he joined in. The ease of the moment felt good. He never wanted this to end with them.

“Come on, he’s ready to move on to the next part,” Minami said. “There’s still lots to learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to share this on twitter, use [this link](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1299135767915175943).


End file.
